Unfinished Memories
by basicHBKnomics
Summary: If she was gone, why did I still care?


---Sorry for the delay. You know the deal, I DO NOT own anything, except my dignity (If only I had some left =^)

* * *

Unfinished memories

* * *

' If she was gone, why did I still care?'

--------**---------

That thought followed Shawn throughout most of his days. It was that or hear Hunter ramble on about what Stephanie did or done, sometimes he wondered why they were still married. He smiled as he remembered: They made each other happy.

In all of Shawn's relationships nobody really made him happy. He traced back to 1993 when Vince gave him the heartbreak kid gimmick. Sensational Sherri was there, but more like a mother figure. Sunny soon followed but that was only to make Bret jealous. And then there was Rebecca the only women he married, even though that lasted for a couple years he thought they had something special.

Until someone, a particular redhead entered his life.

Shawn sat in his hotel room soar to the bone. The Hart Dynasty really packed a punch. He rubbed his back in alcohol and turned on the television.

A gruff angry sound escaped his throat " Nothing." he said as he flicked through a couple more channels then finally turned it off. He eased into bed trying not to put more ache on his tender back.

He laid there for a minute, still bright eyed and bushy tailed. There was nothing on T.V., his back hurt like an S.O.B., and he couldn't fall asleep. He looked at the clock '3:00 A.M.'

'Hmm maybe I should just take those sleeping pills Hunter gave me.' He thought and brought his overly stuffed duffle bag onto his bed spread covered legs.

In the midst of his search he rammed his finger into something hard.

" What in the blue hell was that?" He blurted out as put his finger in his mouth to nurse his overly sensitive joint, he realized what he just said. ' I really need to stop watching The Rock promos on youtube.'

He brought the object up to what seemed to be a picture frame. He turned the night light on and there lied before his eyes a picture of him and Amy " Lita" Dumas hugging at the summerslam promo in 2006. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and smiled weakly.

" The days when I was happy" He said out loud.

He threw his bag on the floor and turned off the night light. He snuggled into the covers and held the picture to his chest.

' If she was gone, why did I still care?'

The memory of Unforgiven 2004 jumped into his mind.

*Flash back*

Shawn just finished tying his boots as he heard a knock at the door. "C'min!" He said still fixing himself in the mirror. As Lita came in Shawn greeted her with a warm heartfelt hug. Lita broke the hug almost immediately.

" What's wrong, Amy?" Shawn asked.

Lita sat on the bench with her head in her hands. " Everything's wrong Shawn, this is wrong!"

Shawn sat by her putting his hands on her shoulder. "What? Me givin' you a hug is wrong?" Shawn said through inexcusable laughter.

She lifted her head and teary mascara ran down her cheeks as she spoke. "No. This relationship Shawn. This whole relationship is wrong!"

Shawn grabbed her and held her near. He reached for a tissue and offered it to her. " Please don't cry, what if Kane sees you?"

She snatched the tissue and wiped her eyes quickly. " Exactly Shawn, what if Kane sees us? You're not fully recovered yet, If he can crush you throat when your perfectly healthy imagine what he could do to you now!"

Shawn grabbed her head and put it to his bare chest. " I thought that you said you were going to end it with that creepy bastard?" Shawn said, speaking through his clenched teeth.

She lifted her head, despair rose in her eyes. " Don't you think I've tried?, but he's so abusive, so demanding…"

Before she could finish Shawn placed a kiss on her forehead than gently on her lips.

"Y'know I love you right?" Shawn smiled, showing that boyish smile.

" I love you too, Shawn." She smiled, raked her hands through her red hair.

At that exact moment Kane burst through the door. Fire high in his eyes like always. " Michaels, what are you doing!?"

Shawn jumped up from the bench and looked at Lita. " Uh Amy… Lita was searching for you everywhere, she found my locker room and I was giving her suggestions of where you could possibly be… y'know for a 300 pound, 7 foot tall monster, you're really hard to find!" Shawn said through nervous laughter.

As Kane charged at Shawn he stopped his destructive path and looked at a chuckling Lita. " You think this is funny? C'mon!" Before she could answer the raging monster, Kane yanked her up from the bench and dragged her forcefully out the door. Shawn wanted to beat Kane down to a bloody pulp, but he had to remember his place: A spectator.

She looked at Shawn with those big brown eyes, so scared, so desperate…

He shook himself out of the flashback.

Shawn turned back on the night light and grabbed the hotel phone. He swallowed hard and dialed her number.

First ring. ' C'mon Amy'

Second ring. ' Well, it's 4:00 in the morning…'

Third ring. 'What was I thinking?' His thought got cut off, someone picked up.

" Hello, Amy?" He said with the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

He heard her smile through the phone " Hello, Shawn."

* * *

A/N: Should this just be a one-shot or should I continue? PLEASE R&R!


End file.
